


All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, FTM Sam, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean makes the deal with the crossroads demon, Sam awakens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> I will be spacing these two parts/chapters as far as I can because trying to post both chapters is hell for me. So, enjoy!

Eyes flew open as Sam took a gulp of air before slowly sitting up, slightly disorientated. He looked around, trying to get his bearings before giving himself a few minutes to let everything set in. He took a breath before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and standing up. He could feel a ache from the base of his spine, making him walk over to the mirror, turn and gingerly lifting up his shirts, grimacing at the pain it caused him. He looked over at his shoulder and saw what looked like a scar and redness where he was stabbed.

 

Sam heard the door open and turned. Dean came into view, his eyes holding emotions that Sam didn’t think he would see.

 

“Sammy.” Dean murmured in relief before walking over and pulling his brother close.

 

“Ow. Uh, Dean…” Sam groaned in pain.

 

“I’m sorry,” Dean apologized when he pulled back from the embrace. “I’m sorry, man. I’m just...I’m just happy to see you up and around, that’s all. Come on, sit down.”

 

“Okay.” Sam carefully sat down on the bed. “Dean...what happened to me?”

 

“Well, what do you remember?”

 

“I-I saw you and Bobby, and...I felt this pain, this sharp pain like...like white-hot, you know, and...then you started running at me, and...that’s about it.”

 

“Yeah, that- that kid stabbed you in the back. You lost a lot of blood, it was touch and go for a while.

 

“But Dean, you- you can’t patch up a wound that bad.”

 

“No, Bobby could.” He could see Sam giving him a confused look before deciding that it was best to steer the conversation into a different direction. “Who was that kid anyway?”

 

“His name is Jake. Did you get him?”

 

“No, he disappeared into the woods.”

 

“We gotta find him, Dean, and I swear, I’m gonna tear that some of a bitch apart.” Sam growled as he started to stand up.

  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there Van Damme. You just woke up, alright? Let’s get you something to eat. You want something to eat?” He watched as Sam nodded. “I’m starving, come on.”


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam confronts Dean about the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, this is done. Hope you all will enjoy!

“You know,” Sam begin as he leaned against the car, just when Dean opened the car door. “When Jake saw me...it was like he saw a ghost.” He heard Dean scoff as he shut the car door.

 

“I mean, hell,” Sam continued. “You heard him, Dean. He said he killed me.”

 

“I’m glad he was wrong.” Dean stated.

 

“I don’t think he was Dean.” Sam looked at Dean. “What happened...after I was stabbed?”

 

“I already told you.”

 

“Not everything.”

 

“Sam, we just killed the demon. Can’t we celebrate for a minute?”

 

“Did I die?”

 

“Oh, come on.”

 

“Did you sell your soul for me, like dad did for you?”

 

“Oh come on! No!” Dean looked up at Sam who straightened up and turned his body towards the older.

 

“Tell me the truth.” He told Dean. When Dean said nothing, Sam spoke up again. “Dean, tell me the truth.”

 

“Sam…” Dean chuckled weakly.

 

“How long do you get?” Sam asked, his voice breaking.

 

“One year. I got one year.”

 

“You shouldn’t have done that. How could you do that?”

 

“Don’t get mad at me.” Dean straightened up, looking up at Sam straight in the eye. “Don’t you do that. I had to. I had to look out for you. That’s my job.”

 

“And what do you think  _ my _ job is?” Sam asked.

 

“What?” Dean looked up at him, slightly surprised and a little confused.

 

“You saved my life over and over. I mean, you sacrificed everything for me. Don’t you think I’d do the same for you? You’re my big brother. There’s  _ nothing _ I wouldn’t do for you. And I don’t care what it takes. I’m gonna get you out of this. Guess I gotta save  _ your _ ass for a change.” Sam smiled slightly at the end.

  
“Yeah.” Dean couldn’t help but return the small smile of his own.


End file.
